goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Prank Calls the Ashleys and Gets Grounded
Lawson Prank Calls the Ashleys and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on March 3rd 2019 Transcript (At the Third Street Playground, Lawson had a naughty plan) Lawson: I am going to prank call the Ashleys. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I will tell them that they won a million dollars and press 1 to claim it! (Lawson picked up a phone and he phoned the Ashleys up) In the Ashleys' Clubhouse, the Ashleys heard a phone call. Ashley B: Hey, Ashley A! Is someone expecting us? Ashley A: Um, yes. We'll have the answer the phone. Ashley Q: That's a good idea, Ashley B. Ashley T: Let's answer the phone. (The Ashleys picked up their phones to answer Lawson) Ashley A: Um? Hello! Ashley B: Um? Hello! Ashley Q: Um? Hello! Ashley T: Um? Hello! Lawson's voice from the phone: Congratulations! You just won a million dollars! Press 1 to claim your reward! Ashley A: OK! We are pressing the 1 buttons! Come on, Ashleys! Let's press the 1 buttons on our phones! Ashley B: Good idea, Ashley A. Let's do it! Ashley Q: I agree with Ashley B. Let's do it! Ashley T: Yeah, Ashley Q. Let's do it! Ashley Q: Yeah, Ashley T. Let's go get a million dollars! Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous! (Then the Ashleys pressed the 1 buttons, and they got prank called. The Ashleys were shocked) Lawson's voice from the phone: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You did not win a million dollars! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (The Ashleys were dismayed) Ashley A: Oh no! We did not get 1 million dollars! Ashley B: This whomps! Ashley Q: We're so unlucky! Ashley T: Now we'll never get to buy anything! (Then Ashley A looked angry) Ashley A: Wait a minute! Ashley B: What is it, Ashley A? Ashley A: What sounded exactly like Lawson! They must have prank called us! Ashley B: Oh my god! Lawson is going to be in big trouble! Ashley Q: That stupid Lawson is going to pay for prank calling us! Ashley T: Yeah, he whomps! Ashley A: That's it! We are going to tell Miss Finster right now! (The Ashleys went out of their clubhouse to find Miss Finster, and then they rushed over to Miss Finster) Ashleys: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Miss Finster: What is it, Ashleys? Ashley A: Lawson prank called us! Ashley B: He thought we won a million dollars! Ashley Q: And now he fooled us! Ashley T: Yeah, we'll never get to buy anything from any shops including Kelso's! Ashley A: Can you send him to Principal Prickly's office? (Miss Finster was dismayed) Miss Finster: What?! Oh my god! He is going to be in big trouble! Thank you for telling me about this! Ashley A: You're welcome! (Miss Finster went off to find Lawson. Then she found Lawson who was next to the Jungle Gym, and she was furious with him) Miss Finster: Lawson, I just got a complaint from the Ashleys. And they said that you prank called them. Do you do that? Lawson: Um, yes, I did prank call the Ashleys. (Miss Finster was furious and upset with Lawson) Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you prank call the Ashleys?! You know it's not nice to prank call someone on the phone. That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! (Then Miss Finster dragged Lawson to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming) Lawson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly) Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from the Ashleys! Why? Because Lawson prank called the Ashleys! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! (Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Lawson) Principal Prickly: Lawson, I'm very disappointed in you for prank calling the Ashleys the n-word. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever prank call other students in school! You see prank calling other students language undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's not nice to prank call someone on the phone! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! (Lawson went home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson's father was furious with Lawson) Lawson's dad: Erwin, I can't believe you prank called the Ashleys. You know it's not nice to prank call someone on the phone. That's it, you are grounded for four weeks with no computer, go to your room now. (Lawson went to his room, crying) Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Cast Eric as Lawson Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff